batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightslayer2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Life of Bruce Wayne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 20:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, dude, So what are your plans for S2? Also can we chat? I wanted to share with you ideas for The Knight. Bat24 8/19/15 Actually I plan, to give you some ideas here, Maybe have another Arrow/ Flash crossover, If you want introduce Vicki Vale in S3. Bat24 I think that Bruce could begin dating Vicki, which will make Julie jealous. I think that Harvey could start dating Julie for the third season, Also who could play Saphire Stagg? Bat24 Ok, I look forward to Season Three. :) Bat24 In S3, I'm introducing a new boyfriend, like Jason Teague, What can his name be in The Knight? Bat24 8/20/15 I made up a character, called Lucas Teague, also what could happen in the Smallville crossover? I plan on having The Blur appear again. Bat24 8/20/15 Ok thanks. Bat24 8/21/15 I'm not sure, what other characters do you want? Bat24 8/22/15 Will it be the Joker's version of the Red Hood? Bat24 8/23/15 Lets both, come up with our own ideas, We can help each other, but I don't want you to copy my idea for Metamorpho. Bat24 8/27/15 For The Knight Season Four, who could play Vicki Vale? Should she be Adam's cousin, or someone she does not know. Bat24 8/28/15 Thanks, I will add that into S4, Also did you ask if I had ideas for my S5, or your season 5? Bat24 I thought you finished S5, I just read it, it has 16 Episodes. Bat24 Does Bruce, have an evil side yet? Also, you can do, a Smallville Crossover, maybe a three parter, with Smallville, Arrow and The Flash. Bat24 I like your new Season 5, Want ideas for S6? Bat24 8/29/15 Can we work together on my TV series called Paranormal? Its on Idea Wiki. Bat24 9/8/15 Its about two brothers, who go after a demon who kidnapped their mother, Along the first season they encounter Monsters, Ghosts, Were-Wolf's and Vampires. Bat24 9/9/15 Do you want to go to Idea Wiki's chat, to plan it? Bat24 I wanted vampires and were-wolves to be just, normal, not a hybrid. Bat24 9/11/15 Hey man, I was wondering if you have any ideas for my Knight Season Five. Bat24 9/18/15 I have plans for Julie's relationship with Bruce, also I was going to save Nathan from being evil, for like Season 7. For now, he is making questonable decisions, Also what DC comic characters should I use? Bat24 Sure, who can play Harvey Dent? Bat24 Sounds good. :) Bat24 Can you make character pages, for The Knight? I don't know how to do it. Bat24 9/19/15 I'll introduce Harvey Dent in the 6th season, Also what Episode of S5, should I do the Earth 2 Episode? And can you make the character pages for me? Bat24 9/20/15 I think the main villain should be Man-Bat. Maybe you could introduce him as a friend of Barbera's father. Bat24 12/21/15 Actually have Man Bat be a recurring villain, and Lady Shiva seems like she could be the main villain to me. Have her as a member of the League Of Assassins or, she could lead her own team of Asssasins Bat24 12/22/15 Your series is good. :) Are you planning a new season to Batgirl? Bat24 12/27/15 Can we work together on a Batman show I made? Also Happy New Years. :) Bat24 1/1/16 Happy New Years to you too. :) Can we chat? Bat24 1/2/16 I'm on chat, still Bat24 Want to Work On Something Do you want to work together on something?Coolot1 (talk) 18:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Who would Be a good Tobias Whale in Batknight? Coolot1 (talk) 01:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you add the first half of the Gotham Knight Episodes? Bat24 1/8/16 Sure but we can only do 11 episodes for each season. Coolot1 (talk) 00:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hay, do you want to make a Batman show with me? I understand if you're busy. Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:36, January 9, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn for Batknight. Coolot1 (talk) 01:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind Coolot1 (talk) 01:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you give me ideas for Episodes 11-16? Bat24 1/14/16 Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 22:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Can you add Episode 13, of Gotham Knight? And maybe we could do a Flash series, as a spin-off? It woud be during Season 3 though. Bat24 1/18/16 You can continue Batknight if you want. Coolot1 (talk) 22:42, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to create a HBO Universe, sort of how they did the CW. Sure, I think Jack and William will come up with a plan, to destroy Gotham. And which Episode should Bruce and John investigate his brother's death? Bat24 1/19/16 If you want to you can continue Batknight. Coolot1 (talk) 20:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Can you add the next episode of Gotham Knight? Bat24 1/23/16 Can you come to chat? Bat24 1/24/16 What should Episode 16 and 17 be about? Bat24 1/24/16 Good idea. I need help with Episode 16 and 17, any ideas? Bat24 Thanks man. :) Bat24 1/25/16 I've done my Episodes, can you do Episode 18, and 19? Bat24 We can do it now. Coolot1 (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I think the show should be live action. Coolot1 (talk) 13:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) For which show? Coolot1 (talk) 21:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) So I know we're already working on a show together but do you work on our own show? I had an idea that is based on Spider-Man Unlimited, where Batman goes to another planet and must free it from its tyrant of a ruler, what do you think? Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you add Episodes 21, and 22 to Gotham Knight? Bat24 2/2/16 I'm ready to start anytime, and I am SO glad you know what Spider-Man Unlimated is! I was really worried about my comparison! and I like your ideas, maybe Jr. could go crazy because he's trapped on the other planet? if he is going to another planet that is, you seemed to be comfused or think my idea was weird. Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) So, you want to hop on chat and talk about what could happen in the show? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:55, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 21:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) What could Episode 14 be about? Bat24 2/5/16 I think that we should make a Superman series, It could crossover with GK. Bat24 2/11/16 I've had a headache for a while making it hard to come up with ideas, sorry about that. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure you can help. :) Bat24 2/15/16 Did you have any ideas for The Knight? Bat24 We should Start Gotham High Now after we talk about it a bit. Coolot1 (talk) 20:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you ask Garry If I can help? Coolot1 (talk) 20:18, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Can you do your Gotham Knight Episodes? Bat24 2/20/16 Let's go on chat to plan the episodes. Bat24 I'm on the chat now. Bat24 Does someone dressed as The Knight kills Bruce? Bat24 3/8/16 Hey man, our episode 22 got messed up. Bat24 3/9/16 OK, I think Ray should become The Atom during S3. Also, that's a great idea. :) 3/10/16 Actually Garry gave me the idea, and for any further OMAC ideas there will be a invasion.Coolot1 (talk) 21:11, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I changed it to Deathstroke because you had it say The Knight killed Bruce, but The Knight is Bruce. Bat24 Can we chat? Bat24 3/12//16 I've had writer's block for a while, sorry. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) We're thinking of having two spin-offs to Deathstroke, one about the Teen Titans and one about the Suicide Squad, just letting you know. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC) May you do your Deathstroke Episode? Coolot1 (talk) 14:54, March 15, 2016 (UTC)